


The Gentleman's Secret

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the most well known actor in Britain and soon to be the world.<br/>One night with a curvy red head might damage his reputation as a gentleman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Tom Hiddleston fan fiction sneak peak

**_ The Gentleman’s secret _ **

**__ **

Chapter 1

 

She was nursing her drink, taking small sips of the strong alcohol mix. Sarah didn’t usually do this, but after the day she just had she felt this was the best way to forget about everything. She was hunched over, hoping everything in her manner would scream to the surrounding people to back off, to step away, and to not approach her. Her phone vibrated in her coat pocket, as she reached for it, someone brushed past her arm, knocking it from her hands. “Thanks a lot asshole.” She mumbled grumpily as she got off the stool to pick up her phone. Her hand barely missed the phone when long fingers grabbed the phone off the floor. Sarah was crouched on the floor, taking deep breaths to calm her rising temper. She looked up into his smiling face, his blue eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. “Sorry darling, I didn’t see you there.” He said in a deep refined voice, his posh accent almost immediately starting to melt Sarah’s resolve. Shaking her head, she got up, ignoring his hand he held out to help her up. Sarah pulled herself up to her full height, grabbing for her phone. He held it out of her reach, which was easy for him considering he was at least a foot taller than her, with the longest legs and arms she has ever seen on a man.

 

                        “May I please have my phone back.” She said through gritted teeth. He smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “Please allow me to refresh your drink darling, as an apology.” He added when he saw her smile fade from her face. He absentmindedly twirled her phone in his hands, his long fingers flipping the phone in different directions, Sarah couldn’t help but watch his movements, mesmerised by his dextrous fingers. She couldn’t help but wonder what those fingers would be able to do to her, snapping out of her thoughts she looked up at his smiling face, “No need, I was leaving anyway, please can I have that back.” She pointed to the phone, grabbing her handbag. His fingers ran over her screen, tapping the keys, his tongue ran over his lips in concentration. She heard his phone chimed before he handed her phone back to her, “There now I have your number and you have mine.” He looked over her shoulder, beckoning a waiter over. “Can we please have two of those,” he said pointing to her glass, “and put them on my bill please.” He turned back to her, gently ushering her back onto her stool, “My mother will be horrified, and where are my manners? My name is Tom, and you are?” he asked with a large grin on his face.

 

                        Sarah took a deep breath, trying to get off the stool once again, “I’m leaving,” she answered him. “That is a most interesting name, Leaving. What do you do for a living Leaving?” he said his smile spreading, Sarah noticed the dark stubble around his mouth for the first time, this gave him a distinguished look, the thoughts running through her mind, made her blush. “It’s Sarah, my name is Sarah.” She said with a sigh as she slumped in her seat. He winked at her, “What a beautiful name, much better than Leaving.” Sarah couldn’t help but smile at him. The waiter brought over their drinks and Tom took both, handing one to Sarah, holding up his glass he smiled at her, “Here’s to good company.” He said clinking his glass against hers. He leaned back against his chair, his blue eyes glancing over her body. Sarah couldn’t help but shift in her seat, sitting straighter, “Do you do that with all the girls or should I feel special?” she asked in a whisper.

 

                        Tom chuckled “Sorry darling, I couldn’t help myself.” He chuckled again, stretching out his hands he rolled up his sleeves, Sarah noticed the veins running up his arms, the muscles flexing with each movement, she could feel her cheeks reddening again. When she finally looked up at him again she saw he was watching her intently, “You never answered me, what do you do for a living?” he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers as he rested his chin on them. “I, um, I’m in IT, nothing special.” She said as she played with her straw, “How about you, what do you do?” she said looking up, her breath got caught in her throat when she saw the way he was staring at her. He smiled crookedly at her, “What exactly do you do in IT?” he ran his long index finger around the rim of his glass, catching Sarah’s attention. “It’s nothing spectacular, I’m not a programmer or anything as glamorous, I’m just in support.” She looked up at him again, smiling shyly, “But I love it, I wouldn’t change it.” His smile spread again and she noticed a small dimple in his cheek. “That’s amazing darling, I don’t care what anyone does, as long as they love it. You could be a cleaner and love it and I would still be interested.”

 

                        Sarah giggled as she took a sip of her drink, the warm alcohol filling her sending a warm feeling through her whole body. He reached a hand across the table, taking hers in his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, feeling her pulse racing in his fingers. Sarah pulled her hand out of his, looking down at her fingers she could still feel where he had touched her. She glanced up at him, seeing the smirk on his face. “You never answered my question, what do you do?” He ran his hand over the back of his neck, smiling at her, “Ehehe, well actually I’m an actor.” Sarah took a sip from her drink keeping eye contact with him, “Anything I would’ve seen?” she asked before emptying her glass.

 

                        Tom leaned forward in his chair, crossing his arms on the table. “Maybe, I was in War Horse playing a captain, also maybe if you are into Marvel, I was Loki.” He could see her eyes growing wider as she finally recognised him. Sarah got flustered, her cheeks reddening, “Oh my word, I thought, but then, why would you even talk to me? You are Tom Hiddleston, why didn’t you just start with that?” she asked nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Tom’s smile started to fade, he looked down at the table, “I want a woman to like me for me, not because of some fantasy she has about one of my characters.” He looked up at Sarah, “Not that I wouldn’t mind being Loki once or twice, but it’s not an ego boost if a woman only wants Loki all the time.” Sarah reached her hand across the table, smiling shyly at him, “I think I understand that, but what I actually meant was, what a high profile actor is doing talking to me?” Sarah swallowed trying to keep her voice calm.

 

Tom got up from his stool, walking around the table he stood next to her, “When last have you looked in the mirror?” he asked with a cheeky grin, “I walked into the pub, and saw you immediately, even though you have a thick wall build around you I couldn’t stay away.” He chuckled nervously as he twirled a strand of her deep red hair around his finger, “I knew I wanted to talk to you and I’m not regretting it.” He released the strand of hair, reaching for her hand, he held it in his as he helped her off her stool, “Let’s get out of here and get to know each other better.” Sarah wanted to protest, trying to pull her hand from his as he led her through the crowded pub. When they reached the door, he opened it for her, walking close to her he placed his arm around her shoulder protecting her against the drizzle. “Tom I’m not,” before she could finish her sentence he leaned down, whispering against her ear, “Don’t over think this.” He said huskily, walking her towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sarah climbed into his luxurious Jaguar, feeling self-conscious as she stared out of the window watching the rain drops run down the windscreen. She felt him get into the car; he shifted next to her, pulling out of the parking space and into the busy London traffic. She kept glancing towards him, watching his profile closely as he concentrated on the road, his brow creasing slightly, the laughter lines edged delicately at the corners of his eyes. His hair was swept back standing in different directions; she wondered how it would feel to run her fingers through it. She couldn’t help but blush when he caught her staring at him a couple of times, “We are almost there.” He said as he turned yet another corner, Sarah only then realised she wasn’t quite sure where exactly they were going. “Where exactly are we going?” she asked nervously, silently chastising herself for not concentrating on her surroundings, “To my house.” He said with a mischievous smile.

 

He pulled into the drive-way and she looked at the beautiful structure in front of her, his house was modestly sized, not at all what she expected. He parked the car in front of a garage and quickly jumped out, jogging around to her side, “Give me your hand,” he said in a whisper, pulling her out of the car, he steered her towards the front door. Her eyes took in his neat garden, the grass was mowed recently. When he opened the door, he gestured for her to enter, “Welcome to my humble abode.” He said, still holding onto her hand. Her eyes swept through the interior, taking in the large windows looking out towards the back garden, the spacious open plan and the fairy lights strung across the ceiling. “It’s gorgeous.” She said walking towards the staircase, bookshelves ran along the walls, filled with every book she could think of, “Have you read any of these?” she asked pulling a volume of Sherlock Holmes off the shelf. “Not all of them, but I plan to. It seems such a shame to have them untouched don’t you think?” he asked behind her, he ran his fingertips gently along her arms, sending a shiver down her spine. She held her breath, trying to steady her racing heart beat. Placing the book back in its spot, she turned slowly, faching him again, “What are you doing to me?” he shrugged his shoulders as he leaned down, his lips brushing against her neck, “This isn’t the type of girl I am.” She whispered as her breathe caught in her throat. “Don’t think, just feel.”

 

Tom started moving against Sarah, backing her against the bookcase, she could feel the shelves pressing into her back as his hands started roaming over her, gently caressing her. Lifting her arms she placed them around his neck, pulling his face towards her, she craved his lips, needing to feel them. Tom’s lips gently brushed hers, making her moan into his mouth when he finally pressed them against hers. His hands captured her face, holding her in place as he gently brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones. “You are gorgeous, I’m grateful for this chance. Darling you are absolutely stunning.” Sarah couldn’t think further after this.

 

***

 

                        Waking to sunshine streaming through the large windows that ran the length of his bedroom, Sarah sat up, moaning at the slight discomfort her body felt after their night together, looking to where Tom slept she blushed when she saw him stretched out next to her on his stomach, he was gently snoring. Her eyes roamed over his pale skin, noting the muscles, a trail of freckles running between his shoulder blades. Smiling to herself, she got up, searching for her dress, she pulled it over her head, heading for the kitchen. She couldn’t help but hum to herself as she wandered through his house, reaching the kitchen she was surprised to find a man sitting at the breakfast bar, a pot of coffee already percolating. “Morning.” He said curtly, his eyes sweeping over her, she felt uncomfortable, but decided to get herself a cup of coffee before heading home. “Morning.” Sarah said as she poured her cup, her hands shaking slightly. “My name is Luke, Luke Windsor, I’m Tom’s publicist.” He said still scrutinising her. Sarah faced him, holding the warm cup in her hands as she leaned her hip against the counter, “Nice to meet you, my name is Sarah.” Luke cleared his throat, reaching across the counter, he grabbed a stack of papers, “Usually by the time I arrive Tom’s conquests has disappeared, I will need you to sign these forms. It’s a non-disclosure; we can’t afford you running to the media and tell them about your night with him.” Luke stood taking the cup from Sarah’s hands.

 

                        “Excuse me?” Sarah asked her voice barely above a whisper, she watched Luke’s face to see if he was joking. “It’s simple, I spend most of my time ensuring Mr Hiddleston comes across as the perfect gentleman.” He took a sip of Sarah’s coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste before pouring the coffee down the drain. “I have to be certain one silly girl won’t spoil it, therefore we would oblige you to sign, and I marked it out with post-its.” Luke sat down on his chair once again, staring at Sarah. Sarah took deep breaths trying to calm herself, she looked through the documents, noting it had her full name already inserted. “How did you know who I was?” she asked looking up at Luke, “Oh it’s easy, there was a couple of paps at the bar last night, wasn’t too hard to find out about you. I know you are Sarah Elizabeth Meyer, you are an only child, your parents passed away a couple of years ago in a accident, your grandfather raised you, you went to an all girls boarding school, you graduated from Cambridge with a First Class honours in computer programming yet you still prefer to work in support rather than do what you studied.” Looking her in the eyes Luke cocked his eyebrow at her, “Do you want me to continue?” Shaking her head Sarah, took his pen, scribbling her signature on the dotted lines. “I would ask you that any further contact with Tom will go through me, I left my business card in your handbag, which I have placed by the front door. Have a good day miss Meyer.” He took the forms from her, placing them in his briefcase. Walking past her he grabbed another cup from the shelf and poured coffee before heading towards Tom’s room.

 

                        Feeling embarrassed Sarah ran towards the front door, grabbing her handbag and coat she rushed through the door, slamming it on her way out. Reaching the curb she realised the street was disserted not a single taxi was insight. The cool breeze gave her goosebumps but she didn’t pull on her coat, preferring to focus on the biting cold rather than her hurt feelings. ‘What were you thinking would happen?’ she muttered to herself as she walked towards the busier main road. Looking down at her feet she realised she never took her shoes, was it worth it to go back? She wondered to herself, but decided against it at the thought of the rude young man back in Tom’s house. The tears started to roll over cheeks and she angrily swiped at them. Pull yourself together Sarah, she kept repeating as she got on the bus.

 

***

 

Tom woke to the smell of coffee, smiling to himself he turned over, expecting to find the gorgeous curvy girl next to him, as his eyes focused on the stern face of his publicist he groaned to himself, “Damn it Luke what are you doing here?” he groaned as he took the cup of coffee from the lanky young man. “I was in the area and decided to dispose your garbage.” He strolled to Tom’s cupboard, pulling out one of Tom’s suits and placing it on the bed. Tom jumped out of the bed, towering over Luke, “What the hell did you do?” he said through gritted teeth. “Come on Tom, you couldn’t possibly like her?” Luke replied pulling himself to his full height, “I have worked too hard for you to screw it up in one night.” Tom groaned as he sat down heavily on his bed, resting his face in his hands, “Luke, you can’t keep doing this, I really liked Sarah.” He said finally looking up at Luke.

 

                        Shaking his head Luke sat down next to Tom, “The same way you liked Lucy, and Amy, and what was the other girls’ name? Mary?” he looked at Tom, “Get dressed you have an interview in an hour and you can’t be late.” Tom shook his head, “Where is my phone, I have to fix this.” He said as he started scrambling for his phone. Luke held it up, “You won’t find what you are looking for, be reasonable Tom, your fans will tear her apart, I did both of you a favour.” Thrusting the suit at Tom he snarled, “Get dressed.” Tom walked past Luke, pushing the other man out of the way with his shoulder, “She was, no she is different, Luke why can’t I find her number in my phone?” he said scrolling through his contacts, his missed calls. He watched as Luke left the room. “As I said, I did you a favour.”


End file.
